Ash and Anabel reunion in Kalos
by dudethatsfunky
Summary: Anabel is forced to go watch the Kalos league tournament finals but who will she find there and what will she do to hold onto him. How will her past play a role in her relationship? (eventually) Abillityshipping.
1. Chapter 1 the full story

**Hey everyone. As Abilityshipping is one of my 2 top favorite shippings (along with Amourshipping) I figured I'd do one. This started as a One-shot but with your support it is now going to be a full story. I hope to keep posting to once or twice a week. Next Chapter should be up really quick as the first two are basically written but don't worry. There is more detail in the second one and a little has changed in the last 2 paragraphs. This will be just Anabel even though it pains me to put Serena in this place as she again is in my top two. I will have her in the harlem of my other story... eventually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

It was another calm quiet day at the Tohjo Falls where we find a purple haired girl, who had filled out well in the last two and a half years, staring sadly at lone lilac in the fetal position while thinking about her boyfriend. Well in all honesty _he_ wasn't really her boyfriend but she always thought about him that way. They had started _dating_ when she had realized her feeling for the boy were more than just that of friendship when she realized that she may never - no, as it may be a long time until she would get to see him again.

It had been a_ few months after Ash had beat her, despite her best efforts to beat him to make him stay longer and maybe even allow him to read her heart again, and left to beat the Battle Pyramid when Anabel was walking to the forest checking up on the wild Pokemon in the area. As she continued on her walk she found the place where Ash had managed to upset the Beedrill not once, but twice. This caused her to giggle and get what felt like a Butterfree in her stomach. There was that feeling again! What was it and why does it always happen when I think about that rash, energetic, toned, handsome boy. I know I like him but this is so… different. Finally a noise snapped her from her thoughts. She was surprised to see the Battle Pyramid flying past the falls toward the Battle Tower. Of course her first thought was Ash was facing the Battle Pyramid, maybe he's onboard! And with that she called out Metagross and hopped on using her mental connection to tell him to follow the Pyramid as she didn't trust her voice due to the excitement of being able to seeing him again. Anabel and Metagross flew through the air as fast as Metagross could as he could feel the emotion radiating off of her and because he wanted a rematch with Ash's Tauros. After five minutes of following the Battle Pyramid it landed and Anabel jumped off Metagross after he also landed and immediately returned Metagross. She then ran inside as soon as the door was raised. She looked around but didn't see Ash. Maybe he's with Brandon at the bridge. But as soon as she turned she saw Brandon… Alone. _

_ "Oh. Hello Anabel I didn't expect to see you her this quick." Brandon said nervously wondering just how accurate Scott's tail was about her being in love with Ash._

_ "Where is Ash. He wouldn't quit so where is he?" _

_ Well Scott was 100% accurate this time it seemed. "Scott didn't tell you? He beat me about a month and a half ago." Brandon responded now knowing the next information would hit her hard._

_ "No… Scott didn't… Wait does that mean he's a brain now? And why haven't I been told about this?" She replied as her patients disappeared quickly._

_ "Well, uh, Scott did offer the position to him but he declined as he still had a lot to learn if he wants to become a Pokemon Master." Anabel perked up when she heard that Scott had indeed offered him the position but was visibly upset to hear that he had declined as that meant that she get to see him. "And now he's headed to Sinnoh to compete in the league there." Now her mood was rubbing off on the other Pokemon near them so much that Espeon popped out of her ball and did her best to comfort her trainer. Needless to say it wasn't helping. _

_ Wow. To miss him this much can't be human. But they say love does crazy things. Well maybe he couldn't read my heart because I didn't have it, he did._

Back to the Present Anabel could feel her friend Espeon nudging her. Not long after that she knew why as she could hear her Boss, Scott, calling for her.

She sighed and sat up and said, "Scott! Over hear."

After another minute Scott found her. "Hey. Come on we gotta go."

"Really?" Scott nodded. "Okay. Lets go." She slowly got up and they started to walk back to his car. Once there Scott drove toward her house. On the way she asked "Where are we going?"

"Really Anabel, you should start checking your emails again. We are heading over to watch the finals in the Kalos League." Scott replied.

"But why do all the Brains need to be there?" Anabel asked longing to back to being alone with her Pokemon and be able to dream about the thing she could do with Ash, well other then hold him so tight that he could never leave her again. How she longed for another battle and to maybe even just sit by the fire on a cold night with just each other… and there Pokemon… maybe.

"To spread the image of the Battle Frontier of course!" Scott said snapping Anabel out of her daydream.

"Fine." Anabel said as they pulled up to her house. "I'll go pack see you in five." And after ten minutes she come out with her bag and her Pokemon.

"I thought you said you'd be back in five?" Scott's asked knowing it probably had something to do with Ash.

"Well I'm here now so lets go." Anabel stated trying to avoid him from seeing her eyes red as she had found one of Ash's socks, that he had left behind on accident when he dried his clothes off at her house, in the bottom of a draw in here closet. They drove in silence to the nearest airport and meet up with the other brains who quickly quieted down as they approached.

"Everyone ready?" Scott asked.

Everyone gave a resounding yes, well everyone except Anabel who simply shrugged as that is about as excited as she gets since Ash left.

"Then lets board the plane." Scott said. They all walked to their private and very nice personal Jet which would take them to Kalos. Everyone sat in the front except Anabel who went to the back and looked out the window while putting here Espeon themed earphones in. Now the rest of the group went back to placing bet on what Anabel would do when she saw Ash in the finals.

"I bet she rushes the field!" Noland said.

"Noway, she will be to in shock." Brandon stated.

"50 bucks?" Noland replied.

"Deal." (Brandon)

"I'll take that bet too." Greta added. This continued for the first half of the flight and Scott even joined in until they all decided to take a nap so they would be ready for anything when they get there.

When Annabel woke up she looked around and found that everyone looked like they had just woken up. They she looked out the window and saw that they were on the ground and realized that the landing had probably woken her from her slumber where she dreamed of her and Ash flying on a Gyarados over a rainbow made of little candies (it was a dream don't ask me why). As the plane came to a stop she saw a limo pull up next to the plane as everyone gathered their stuff. As soon as she had her bag and her Pokemon she was rush into the limo. She found this odd but everyone else soon followed. The window were blacked out so no one could see what was going on outside. When Tucker tried to open a window to see what Pokemon were in Kalos Lucy whispered something and he smiled and quickly closed it. Eventually they reached the stadium where they were rushed from the parked car, which for some reason was closer to the door than it ever had been as Scott usually made them walk a long way for publicity, to the elevator. They all took the elevator ride in silence in quiet, but Anabel could feel the excitement, anxiety, and oddly a little bit of fear (fear of losing money but she couldn't feel that) from everyone in the elevator but it up to a good match up. They finally made it to the Box level floor where again she was rushed to the Brains personal box where she tried to sit in the back and put her earphone. This didn't happen as as soon as she reached the seats in the back Greta took her by the arm and brought her to front row.

This did it for Anabel. "Okay what is going on and why are you acting so weird. I mean we can't look out windows, we are rushed up her and now I'm being forced to sit in the front. Why!" The other brains looked at each other.

"Well we thought that you would enjoy the match and didn't want to spoil the surprise for you." Brandon said as he kept the coolest head in this situation.

"What do you mean surprise?! You should know by now I don't like your guys surprises." Said Anabel who was clearly ticked off by now.

"Hush it's starting." Lucy added. "I wonder if Brock is still with him?"

"What?" Okay, now Anabel was just straight confused.

But before she could get any more information or even ask another question the announcer came on. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Finals of the Kalos League Tournament. We are happy to see you all here as we look forward to a great battle today from two great and proven trainers. On the green side we have Pokemon trainer with cable Rob Low!" The crowd went crazy as he bowed while back in the box Anabel could see everyone putting earplugs in.

Wonder why they are using those, Anabel thought. The box usually cancels out a lot of the outside noise…

While she was thinking about the ear plugs the announcer had started talking again. "And on the Red side we have a trainer that has now faced all the leagues and won the Orange League against Drake. He also took on the Battle Frontier and won but declined the opportunity to be a Frontier Brain to continue traveling." Anabel perked up at this as so few had beaten the Frontier that she could count them on her fingers… and one of those had been Ash. "Please help me welcome… Ash Ketchum!" A roar came from the stadium but she couldn't hear any of it as she stared at the person she hadn't seen in two and a half years. He was looking around the stadium until Pikachu nudged him and pointed at the brains box. Ash looked up and spotted all the Brains but Anabel waving. He waved right back and then stepped up into the trainers box while a girl with honey-blonde hair on the other side of the Stadium in the front row glared up at the box. Of course Anabel was to busy staring at Ash to notice. Finally the battle started all Anabel ever notice was Ash throwing a few poke balls and how his looks were changed by his attitude without ever losing his determination to win. Finally the first three Pokemon for Rob Low were knocked out by Goodra and Greninja, with both taking minimal damage, and a five minute break was called. As Ash walked toward the he took one more glance towards the frontier brains fox and smiled.

The other Brains while exchanging money asked her if she was going to find him or if he was going to have to find her. The next thing they knew was that Anabel screamed "ASH KETCHUM! I'M COMING!" and saw was a streak of purple fly out the door as they all cringed as they had taken out the earplugs after first Pokemon had fainted.

**So what did you guys think? Leave your thoughts in the comment section!**


	2. Chapter 2 the full story

**So... Feel free to PM me about anything your questioning or what me to do more of.**

Anabel had just took off running without a clue to where she was going. Her departure from their box didn't go unnoticed by the honey-blonde girl. Anabel went down the stairs, then to the left, then past a conference room with men in suits and a women. Then into the main lobby.

In the conference room the women was not dressed in the same black suit that the other were wearing. She had short dark hair and green eyes with a hint of red around the outside of her irises. Her clothes were white shoes, belt, and button up dress shirt that had the top two buttons undone with black pants and a suit jacket. Her face was without a blemish, perfectly smooth, and the bottom half of her face slanted inwards to a squared jaw. Her red lips were thiner, but not enough to look creepy, with perfect, white teeth showing. Well, they were showing until she saw a purple haired teen run by.

"Do you think she heard what we were talking about?" The mysterious women asked.

"At the speed that she was running at it is highly improbable." Said the always logical thinking number 2 named Ben. He wasn't a very social guy, or very good looking with the scar that ran from ear to his mouth on his right side (so the left side when you face him), but her would do anything for the mysterious women that he had known since she had saved him from his fathers abuse when he was a pre-teen.

"Good but Liam, go shut that door." (Yea I put a guy from one direction in but know that I'm not a fan. ;) )The women said.

"Of course Mistress." said a man who appeared from the shadows of the room and closed the door. He wore the clothes that the leaders in that room had either lost interest in, wore out, or that were out of style. (Told you that I wasn't a fan, but this isn't how it ends for him so don't go all out angry rampage on me and just stick around and keep reading. I actually plan on giving him a part for the good guys latter on.)

On the field Ash had come back out and the first thing he did was look toward the frontier brains box but not seeing Anabel there left him in a disappointed mood. The rest of the battles he ended quickly and painlessly as he felt no reason to show off since she was't there.

Back in the lobby Anabel was looking for the way to the Trainers locker room but without the tour that the brains normally got, again for publicity, she was hopeless to find the way. She heard cheering again from the stadium and was upset that she was missing a chance to look at him but she restrained herself figuring that it would be better to spend that time searching for the locker room so she could talk to him sooner. She took off running to the left as she had come from the right. In the end she searched the main floor but finally found a sign that pointed toward where she wanted to find just as she heard one final cheer and then tons of feet moving signifying that the match was over. "Wow. That was quick!" she said aloud and ran down the hall thinking that something might have gone wrong. She finally she made it to the room a couple of minutes later as she had to stop at the restroom to vomit out of exhaust and nervousness. But outside of the door was a girl a little younger than her with honey-blonde hair that reach her shoulders, what looked like an 8 year old girl, and a blonde guy that also looked to be a year or two younger than her. (Ok. Its Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont I am not describing them. Go google them and get a picture as they are in the normal clothes except Serena who just got her first one with the short hair.) The older girl didn't look happy to see her there. After a couple seconds of getting stared at she heard a laugh she would recognized anywhere and relaxed a little.

"What are you doing here! He is mine now so don't get any ideas." the older girl stated but Anabel could sense the fear and desperation that she hid underneath. She smiled realizing that she was in the same position she had been in when she had battled Ash for the second time, but before anyone else could say anything Ash came out.

He came out almost running with pikachu and said "Guys I'm going to look for an old friend so I'll meet you back at the poke-" as he turned around and saw Anabel. He stopped short and then a smile lit up his face.

"Ash great battle out there!" the older girl tried to get his attention and ran to hug him but only ran in to the wall as Ash had ran up to Anabel and gave her big Ursaring hug. She quickly returned the hug putting all the strength she had left into it.

"Anabel I'm so happy to see you again!" Ash said busting with happiness.

"Glad that makes one of us." Serena unconsciously responded in a sarcastic tone. This earned her a glare from the other boy but she couldn't care less as neither Ash or Anabel had showed any signs of letting go.

"Hey Anabel. Where did you go during the second half of the match? I was kinda worried that you were avoiding me." Ash asked as he genuinely wanted to know.

"I was running all over the place trying to find this place." She answered.

"It was to the right of the elevator on the trainer's floor." Ash stated shock that it had taken her that long to find it.

"Oh." Anabel said embarrassed. "Guess I acted a bit rash, huh?"

"I thought that was my job." Ash said as he released the hug and moved his hand to her shoulders. "Did you see how great Greninja was though!?"

"Oh uh…" Anabel didn't even know what Greninja was as she had only watched Ash. "No, I did't watch your battle I was kinda distracted by… something."

"See Ash. I'm telling you that she's no good." The older girl said to try to get them away from each other.

Ash let go of Anabel completely and tried to turn around until he realized that Anabel was back to hugging him with what felt like a death grip. "Anabel is something wrong?" He asked with concern which only upset Serena more.

"Don't leave me again." Anabel quietly whimpered.

"I'm not leaving you I only want to talk to Serena." Ash said trying to comfort her. It worked somewhat as Anabel relaxed her grip just long enough for Ash to turn around until she clamped down again hiding behind Ash alittle. Ash just ignored this and said "Now Serena, it's still rude to talk about people like that." He then turned back to Anabel and put an arm around her with made her relax a little.

It also upset Serena to no end as she had tried so hard to get Ash to hold her like that again since when he helped her in the forest back in pallet town.

"Now why were you distracted?" Ash asked.

Anabel was not about to let Ash go so she looked the other way while blushing and mumbled, "By you."

"I'm sorry. You were so distracted by me that you didn't see Goodra or Greninja battle in the first 15 minutes that we battled before the break?" Anabel slowly nodded. "Wow. You must have missed me a lot." He said as he hugged her again. After another 10 second of bliss for Ash and Anabel, extreme pain for Serena, and nervousness and fear at what Serena might do for Clemont and Bonnie they all heard the elevator ding and saw the other Brains and Scott step out of the elevator. Ash being Ash tried to run over to them to meet them but had forgot about the Anabel who's grip had tightened as if it was trying to squeeze the life from him. This almost pulled both of them over but they caught themselves in the nick of time. The Brains other than Anabel all started passing money toward Brandon who had called that she wouldn't left go and started making more bets on how long it would last. Anabel did't notice as she only had eyes for Ash as she observed him up close for the first time since he left.

**Feel free to PM me about anything your questioning or what me to do more of.**


	3. Chapter 3 the full story

**Sorry I didn't get this up last night but I didn't think it was long enough and it certainly needed a second read. It is now my longest chapter yet so enjoy. In other news I need you to vote for Anabel if you want her in the Harlem for my other Story. The poll is on my Profile page so go vote if you want her in it! **

The Brains and Ash talked for about an hour and everyone even went back up to the box as it had seats where they could talk easier. Anabel had followed while still not letting go of Ash. Lucy even got the guts to ask where Brock was. She was saddened to find that he really was't here but perked up hearing that she maybe able to visit him in Kanto. Finally Scott said it was time to leave as the main mission of this trip was complete. Everyone of the frontier brains and Scott began to chuckle until something struck Tucker realizing that they may never settle there bet of how long Anabel would hold onto Ash.

Ash finally spoke up as he was getting lightheaded as the hug Anabel was giving him after hearing that they were leaving was keeping him from being able to breath. "Please at least stay until after the trophy presentation." He croaked out despite the lack of are and his blue, almost purple, face.

Scott realized that Ash was about to faint because of Annabel. "Anabel can't you see that he can't breathe?! Loosen your grip please! I still want him to be health enough to be a brain someday."

"Oh! Sorry Ash," Anabel said as she loosened her grip on him and he immediately took a few deep breathes. "I just don't want to leave you again, especially not this quickly."

"The real purpose of this trip Anabel, was to reunite you with Ash and we planed on you staying with him for the next week at least and made the arrangements to let you do just that. And Ash I'm we really can't stay that long but we still have the whole Battle Frontier to run. But, maybe we can stay for a little while longer." Scott added knowing that Tucker wouldn't leave until the bets were settled. Ash nodded and relaxed again hopping that Anabel wouldn't coke him like that again anytime soon.

Serena had had enough seeing her loves life that close to the line. "Ash can I speak with you," then she looked at Anabel and added, "Alone."

"Sure just give me a second." And with that he turned to Anabel. "Can you let me go for 5 minutes? I'm not going to run away and I give you permission to kick down the down after 5 minutes and 1 Second." He could see her fear come back like it did when Scott said it was time to leave so he smiled softly and added, "Please."

Anabel opened her mouth to say no but she couldn't get the words out as she looked into those pleading brown eyes of Ash's. "Oh fine! But I'm going to be waiting and will not hesitate to knock open that door if I think there is any trouble." She then let go and sat back while glaring at Serena as she could feel the triumphant feeling that appearing inside of Serena.

Ash looked to Serena. "Lets go before she changes her mind." and they both walked out of the room. "So whats up?"

"Whats up?! This girl just almost suffocated you and you treat it like it's no big deal!" She nearly screamed which caused Ash to step back. Then she added in a caring voice, "I'm just worried for you safety Ash."

"Serena your worried over nothing." He said as he put a hand on her shoulder which caused her to blush slightly. "Anabel wouldn't hurt a fly. And she seems to care a lot for me and would never mean to hurt me. Remember when Spencer held his fist out for a fist bump after the story about saving Arceus? She nearing broke his wrist with the force that she swatted his hand away with. If anything she's more worried about me than even my mom."

"But how will you continue to train with her latched onto you like that?" Serena was trying any excuse she could now.

"Training is mostly talking to my Pokemon to help them improve. Serena, if your worried that we won't be friend don't worry about it. We will always be friend." Ash said with a smile to show that he meant it. Of course the thought of being friend with Ash forever and only friend bummed Serena out. This changed though when Ash slung an arm around her causing her to blush fiercely now and said "Now how about we go back in there before Anabel gets in trouble for breaking down the door." and then he let go much to Serena's displeasure and walked back in.

Back in the room money was being passed around the Brains again as the bet over how long she would hold onto Ash was decided now. Anabel meanwhile was thinking about going out into the hallway and called Espeon out to help her keep her promise of staying in the box.

"Espeon, es es peeooon." 'Hey where are we and why are you scared more than the time when you heard that Ash had gained another traveling partner again.' Espeon said quickly as she could feel the fear and… is that happiness again, radiating from inside of Anabel.

"Well the other brains and Scott brought me to the finals of the Kalos league tournament that Ash was competing in. I caught him and did't let go until he asked me to so that he could talk with one of his traveling partners, thats a girl named Serena, alone. And Serena obviously has feelings for him as she said 'He is mine now so don't get any ideas.'"

Espeon simply blinked and took another look around the room until she saw Pikachu. This caused her eyes to open wide and her mouth to hang open with shock. She also had a very faint blush to rise to her cheeks as she had come to admire him for his bravery and refusal to back down in the battle they had years ago. "How much has he changed" Espeon thought to herself as she noticed his slimmer and more muscular appearance.

"Well it seems that i'm not the only one enjoying being her." Anabel nudged Espeon both literally and figuratively as she could feel similar feeling coming from her closest Pokemon. This caused Espeon's blush to intensify enough to be seen through her short purple fur. It had been about three minutes but Anabel was thinking about breaking down the door when she felt a rush of emotions going on outside in the hallway. But, right as she stood up to go set that women in her place, Ash walked in and sat where he was sitting before besides Anabel. She could sense that his emotions hadn't changed much during the conversation and realized that he must have said something that made Serena to radiate the haywire emotions and feeling that she felt and could still feel coming from the hallway outside. She slide her arms around Ash again and then climbed onto his lap as he asked her, "Anything happen while I was gone?" while Espeon began to sneak over to where Pikachu was napping after nurse joy had brought him and Ash's other Pokemon to Ash after she had checked up on all of them and healed all the damage, the ones that had been lucky enough to battle today, had sustained during the battle.

"Just me missing you." and being worried about what she was doing! "What did she want?" she asked with the calmest voice she could muster as she watched Serena sit down by Clemont across the room looking like she was about to cry after seeing Anabel where she had dreamed of being able to sit for months on end now.

"She was worried about my safety. Thats all." Ash said nonchalantly.

"Well now that thats settled we really must get going Ash so well see you latter. Oh, And Ash remember that the offer still stands. If you ever want to become a Frontier Brain just let me know." They said their goodbyes and left after Brandon had told Anabel not to do anything stupid after they left and had told Ash to take care of her. This caused Anabel to blush fiercely because of what he was implying and for her to become angry as he also though that she might need to be protected. Once they were all in the limo again Scott told the others, "If this keeps up and Ash becomes a Brain his building will have to be right next to Anabel's." This left all the other Brains laughing for a good minute.

In the room all was quiet except for Pikachu and Dedenne playing in the corner with the portable electric charging station that Clemont had made for them while Espeon watched from a distance. Anabel was sitting on Ash's lap while he took a nap after the exciting day he had. Serena and Bonnie had left to go to the cafeteria to get dinner for everyone but Clemont stayed behind as he wanted to continue talking to Anabel as he could tell that she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. He also wanted to make sure his invention doesn't explode.

"So Anabel how do you know Ash?" Clemont asked.

"Well about two years ago Ash was challenging the battle frontier. He was doing some early morning training that day and got to close to a Beedrill's nest so it attacked him." She blushed lightly as she thought about the first time that they had met. "Luckily I was in the woods, like I normal am, and I was able to calm the Beedrill down. A little later we were attacked by some amateurs called Team Rocket who grabbed me and Pikachu. This time it was Ash's turn to save me but when he freed us we got dropped into a lake and got wet obviously. After sending them away we went back to my house to dry off and they found out that I was a girl. Then after a little more they just left saying they had to go as Ash had to fight the Frontier there but they did't realize that it was me and didn't listen to me long enough for me to tell them. So they found out on the battle field. Ash lost the battle and so I got to hang out with him some more until he re-challenged me and… I lost." She then look at Ash to make sure that he was sleeping and then back at Clemont who was still listening intently. "Honestly it was one- if not the -toughest loss I've had as during the time we hung out I guess I fell for him and by losing to him I gave him a reason to moved on as he had someone else to challenge."

"Wow. Team Rocket really has been chasing him for a long time." Clemont replied as he never fully believed the stories that Ash had told him even if they seemed plausible.

"Yep. So how did you meet him?" Anabel asked.

Clemont freaked out hearing this and tried to pass off their meeting as a random run in on the streets of Lumiose City but Anabel could tell and gave a small laugh at his efforts.

"Ok, so whats the real story." Anabel said as truly wanted to know.

"Well we kind of meet when he was thrown out of my Gym and then we decided to have a battle… until Team Rocket interrupted that is. During the fight with Team rocket a Pokemon got hurt so we rushed it to Professor Sycamore. Later that day team Rocket put a collar on Professor Sycamore's Garchomp which caused it to go into a rampage and fly to the top of Luminous City Tower. Ash being Ash climbed the tower and worked with Pikachu to destroy the collar." Anabel didn't look too surprised as she didn't realize how tall the tower was. But the next part would be what scares her. "But after Pikachu cut the collar he fell off the edge of the tower," Now Espeon was Listening intently, "And Ash dove off after him…"

Anabel seemed to handle this news ok as she just had her mouth open and turned to look at Ash. Then out of nowhere her hand whipped back and she slapped Ash. He jumped up expecting an emergency and then Anabel yelled at the top of her voice. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! Jumping of a tower like that."

Ash just looked at Clemont. "She uhh… asked how we meet." He answered.

"Oh. Well… Pikachu had fell off." Ash stated casually.

"Fine then how did you survive?" Anabel asked with a hint of disapproval.

"Well a Mega-Blaziken caught me and Pikachu." Ash said finishing the story.

She just sighed and snuggled back into Ash. "Sorry for hitting you but I still think that jumping off a tower like that is Stupid."

"It's okay. I know you care about me a lot." Ash said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled here in close causing her to blush.

"You do?!" She was shocked as he had never paid a lot of attention to the opposite sex as far as she had heard or seen.

"Yea you've barley let anyone near me." Ash said thinking back to what she did to Spencer for holding out a simple fist.

"Oh. I thought you had been able to read my heart finally." Anabel said.

At the last response Clemont tilted his head and said "What?"

But before he could get an answer Serena and Bonnie came back with the food. "Were back!" Bonnie said as she handed Clemont his food and then passed out Ash's and Anabel's food making sure to keep them separate.

Anabel could fell the happiness and anticipation coming from Serena and the disgusted feeling coming from Bonnie even if she hid it well on the outside. She decided that Serena had probably don't something to it so she said "You know I'm not really that hungry so I'm good for now." But she had forgot about Ash's hunger.

"Sweet more for me!" As he had already finished his food and was about to eat Anabel's food.

"ASH NO!" Serena and Anabel said while Bonnie looked down at the Ground.

By now Clemont didn't think he could get any more confuse.

**Well Hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and remember to vote if you want Anabel to be in the Harlem.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry been busy with spring sports. anyway here is the next chapter. another one will be up sooner this time.**

"ASH NO!"

Ash just deadpans and looks at the almost empty plate. "Gulp." He looks up and sees Bonnie's shame, Clemont's confusion, Anabel's fear, and Serena's shock. Then, it hit him. His eyes began to droop and his head fell back onto the chair where it bounced a little. Anabel then felt all his muscles relaxed and was about to freak out until Espeon lifted her up and away from Ash. Confused as she was she had to get back to Ash and started trying to swim toward Ash.

Clemont had been confused but now her was Angry. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! Seriously Serena were you that desperate? And why did you help her Bonnie?!"

Serena was still in shock and denial that she let this happen to Ash. "I-I just wanted to not have her hanging onto him for an hour or two."

"I never though you would go to that extreme now we need get him to the Poke-"

"Piiikkkaa CHUUUUUU!"

A few minutes earlier. "After Hawlucha went down to Mega-Lucario's Aura Sphere I knew it wasn't going to easy to get up after one of those but of course they attacked after Kicking me high into the air so I had no way to dodge."

"Wow that must of hurt!" Espeon said while she starred at Pikachu with admiration because of just how much stronger he had become.

"It did and then I did something really stupid that could have lost us the battle."

"Really? I thought Ash was the only one who did those kind of things." Now Espeon was curious as to which type of stupid Pikachu had been. Stupid, doing something that isn't smart for pride or love. Or really Stupid, doing something that isn't smart for no reason.

"Yea," Pikachu started as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Instead of just telling Ash I was still ready to fight after tanking that Aura Sphere, (He may as well try to sound cool if he's going to admit how stupid he was) I released a lot of electricity to show my power. It made a 50ft tall lighting column but it also drained a lot out of me and weakened my electro balls and Thunderbolts for the rest of the match." After saying this Pikachu just looked down at his feet nervously.

"But you did still beat him." Espeon replied glad that it was the first type of stupid.

"Yea." Pikachu said as he look up at Espeon. He still couldn't believe that he was talking to one of his old friends again. But something was different this time. Her eyes had a sparkle to them and the sun reflected off her perfect coat. And that tail! Oh, that tail. It was hard for him not to sway with it.

"PIKACHU!" Finally something got through to his as he started to shake his head back and forth.

"What? Oh sorry just was lost… in thought." Pikachu responded as he began to rub his head again and blush which went unnoticed due to his electricity sacks in his cheeks.

"Okay? Well?… What were you thinking about?" Espeon replied as she stepped forward slightly and batted her eyes and trying her hardest to keep an innocent looking face while hope began to well up inside her.

"Well uhh…" Thankfully Serena and Bonnie had chosen that moment to come back with the food. "Oh, look the foods here." and he took off toward Bonnie who was carrying the Poke food.

"Aww man. I almost had him there. Hopefully Anabel's having more luck as she started to shuffle over to the food with her tail and head down. By the time she got there Pikachu was already working on his second bowl. Like trainer like Pokemon they say as she just took a seat and started to push her food around.

"Hey are you alright?" Pikachu asked genuinely worried.

Yep. Just like his trainer. "Yea just thinking."

"Anything you want to talk about?" Pikachu continued.

'If only you knew.' and she shook her head. but something didn't feel right a second later she knew why as both Serena and Anabel screamed NO! She and Pikachu turned just in time to see Ash fall back limp. Espeon knew that Anabel wouldn't help the situation at all so she lifted her away from Ash as Pikachu sprinted to Ash and immediately started to shake his head. when nothing changed pikachu moved to his chest and listened for a heart beat. It was there but it was slower as if he was in a really, really deep sleep. Well there only one way to walk Ash. Hope he isn't mad after this as he charged up a giant thunderbolt. "Piiikkkaa CHUUUUUU!" he cried as he sent it towards Ash.

"Whaa!" Ash cried as the sleep powder was burned up by the electricity. Anabel just leapt onto his and started crying. Ash just calmly started to pat her back as she tried to get ahold of herself.

Serena started to make her way over to Ash, silently crying until Espeon jumped into her way as she could feel the guilt coming from her and figured that she was the one responsible. "PE-ON! Espeon!"

"Please I just wanted to say I'm sorry!" Serena pleaded.

"Well you can do it from there! You meant to do it to me and Ash got hurt instead." Anabel said as she let her anger get the best of her.

"Actually I didn't get hurt at all-" Ash said trying to end this in the best way possible.

"if your so jealous of me then leave! I will NOT let you hurt Ash again." Anabel demanded.

Ash thinking that this still might be an accident asked "Serena did you do it?"

"Oh she did it!" Anabel said not wanting to give her a chance to come up with something clever.

Ash sweat dropped as he looked at Anabel who was angry for once. she looked kinda… cute. Then he focused on the task at hand. "Serena maybe we should talk alone." Anabel tried to open her mouth to protest as Serena stuck her tongue out but Ash wasn't finished. "Then I'll talk to Anabel alone. Okay?" Neither girl looked happy but they still nodded. "Good. Serena, lets go."

They left a scared Bonnie and Clemont, a distracted Pikachu, a nervous Espeon and an upset Anabel. Serena figure she could still play around with Anabel and stuck her tongue out as Ash was in front of her but he figured she would do something and said "I wouldn't do that."

Outside in the hall Ash re-asked his question, "Serena did you do that?"

"Well I didn't meant for it to happen to you." As She put her hands behind her back and twisted her leg that was on it's toe.

"So you meant to put Anabel to sleep?"  
"Maybe" Serena said so quiet Ash was just able to hear her.

Ash sighed as he didn't want the two to fight. Why were they fighting anyway. "Why did you do this?" he asked with a perplexed face as he really didn't know.

"You still don't know?! How can anyone be as dense as you. I bet you don't even realize that Anabel is crazy in love with you. I've been traveling with you for a year and you still haven't realized that I'm…" Then she realized what she was doing and said "You know what forget it." and walked back inside the room.

Ash just stood there repeating the last four words he could remember. In love with you.

**what did you guys think. leave a rating or review.**


	5. Chapter 5 the full story

**Hey. Sorry for taking so long I just lost interest at the beginning of the story and finaly had time to push through the boring part for me as I wanted to write the end. Also school is finallyd over so no more paper or competitions to worry about other then state. Tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Yo no Own Pokemon. :(**

Ash just stood there for a minute. Stunned! 'Anabel is in love with me. ANABEL! How did I do it? And what had Serena meant when she called me dense? Sure I ate a lot but I worked it off in the end. Right? I better start watching what I eat. I don't want to come off as a overweight slob. Especially in front of Anabel!' Ash started to subconsciously suck in his gut. 'Oh, No! I been right in front of her all day! What is Anabel thinking of me now. I mean I must of done something when facing the Battle Tower that made her fall in Love with me, but I have no clue whatsoever as to what that thing was? What if she still sees the version of me that faced her all those years ago. What if she comes around and releases she doesn't like the new me.' By this point Ash was sweating while clenching and unclenching his hands. 'What would I do? How can I find out what I did that made her fall in love with me so I can do it again?'

"MR. KETCHUM!"

"AHH! What is it?" Ash said as he was brought out of his thoughts by one of the referee, who sweat drop.

"The ceremony for the trophy is starting soon. So if you'll please come with me I'll take you to the tunnel that you'll be entering from."

Ash though back to the room where everyone was. He KNEW that he should go back and tell them, but he looked down and would swear that his gut was sticking out 3 inches from the rest of his body. 'No way am going in front of Anabel right now.' He look back at the referee. "Alright. Let's go."

They made there way down to the main tunnel entrance where they meet Rob Low, and Jack Winderson or as he was better known as Silent Jack. The referee told the Announcer that they were ready to start through his radio. Next thing anyone heard was the Announcer.

"LLLLLadies and Gentlemen. We are ready to start the awards ceremony…"

Anabel glared at Serena as she walking in the door, visibly frustrated, and sat down. They remained like this for a minute or two and then realized that Ash hadn't come back.

"Serena. Where is Ash?" Anabel said with a Steely tone.

Serena looked up and realized that Ash hadn't followed her back into the room. "I don't know. Probably still in the hallway?" and with that she went back to sulking. Anabel however just got up and started walking toward the hallway. As she left Clemont let out a breathe that he did know that he was holding. All of a sudden the door flew back open and a blur flew right towards Serena. "WHERE IS ASH!"

Serena was confused as he was in the hallway when she came in. "I don't know. Maybe he went to get something to eat."

"Really! Cause we ate less than 10 minutes ago! And he said he would talk to me! Ash would never just walk aw-" Anabel replied until she was cut off by the announcer.

"LLLLLadies and Gentlemen. We are ready to start the awards ceremony for the winners of this years Kalos league!"

"Well at least we know where he is now." Clemont thought out loud.

"_Well_ he could have at least told us he was leaving." Anabel said angrily toward Clemont since she couldn't direct it towards Ash.

Clemont sweat dropped as she turned back towards the door and went into the hallway once again. "Guess we should go with her so she doesn't do anything stupid.

A little while later we see Ash get the trophy but he seems nervous instead of excited. He also has his chest puffed out because he's holding his gut in. After the ceremony is done Ash heads to his press conference and sits down so that the table blocks peoples view of anything below the middle of his chest. He lets out his breath and relaxes a bit. as soon as he sits the horde of reporters start vomiting questions at him.

He holds his up up and when they are finally quiet he says, "Hopefully I will be able to answer all your questions but one at a time so lets start with you in the Blue shirt and Kakis."

"Thank you. My question is where did you do most of your training."

"Uhh. I really haven't done most of my training in one area to help my Pokemon do good on every type of field and to help them to build resistance to the weather and some Elemental attacks. Next question, Alexa."

There was about a month where no one spotted you at a city or on you the way from gym to gym. So where did you go?"

"_Yea Ash. _Where did you go?!" Ash got chiles that ran down his spine as he heard the voice and his eyes widened in surprise as he slowly turned to see one upset girl with lilac hair standing to the side of the table. He immediately sucked in his gut and started to babble while the other reporters were stairing at her wondering who she was or what she was doing with Ash give some of them questions that they would ask later. "Well, uh, umm, you see, I wasn't trying, uhhhh. Can you excuse me for 5 minutes? Thanks!" He got up and grabbed Annabel's hand, dragging her to the back area behind the press conference stage. Annabel anger had visibly disappeared as soon as he had grabbed her hand, but it came back almost instantly as Ash let go of her hand and turned around to face her. He say her expression and gulped thinking that he might be seeing the inside of the PokeCenter sooner than he thought. Then he noticed how her eyes seemed to look around and then she barley relaxed as she hadn't seen anyone with them.

'Finally some alone time.' She thought. "So, you thought you could get away with talking to Serena alone and not me, huh?!"

Ash remembered his discussion with Serena and sucked up his gut a little more hoping she wouldn't notice. Of course she did and her expression changed to anger and confusion. Ash sign inside and started wondering how she was going to take it. "Well, when me and Serena talked she gave me a few thing to thing on and it made me nervous to talk to you. So when the official came to get me for the Awards ceremony I left. So… I'm sorry." As soon as he was done he dropped his head but all that did was accentuate his sucking his hut in so it was a weird look.

He was wearing a guilty expression but Anabel couldn't let him off the hook just yet. "Then why are you sticking out your chest like your proud."

"Well, uh cause when I talked with Serena she called me dense and I was afraid of what you would think when you realized that I had gotten fat." He look up a little and took a sign letting out his breath and releasing his gut to stick out what looked like half a foot to Ash.

Anabel gave up trying to be angry and was just confused until she remembered that Ash was to dense to know he was dense and to even know what dense mean in the way that Serena probably used it.

Ash was waiting for her to realize that he had changed and to walk away without even another word because of how ugly and fat he was. Pretty must expecting the opposite of what was about to happen. She Laugh! Hard! Why on earth was she laughing. Something had to be wrong. "An-nna-bel? Are you Okay?" This only made her laugh harder and dropped to the ground. His denseness was showing worse and he wasn't even noticing! He didn't know what else to do so he assumed she was thinking of ways to make them even and let he go through the fit of laughter. Finally she stopped after a few minutes and stood up still giggling.

"Ash, Serena called you dense either before or after mentioning "like" or "love" didn't she?" Ash nodded thinking back to the last words he heard Serena say. "'Anabel is crazy in love with you.'" Anabel smiled as her hunch was right and said, "I guess you haven't changed that much Ash. Your still the only one for me." She was expecting him to be surprised, or even grossed out. But all she got was a blank look as he hadn't understood the meaning of that phrase. Anabel sighed and then add, "That means your the only one I love." There it was! Now that he got it his eyes popped while his mouth dropped open. You would think he that a legendary had just popped out of nowhere and asked to join him on his journey, but they only got wider as Anabel gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.

**So what did you think for Anabel's confessing. Tell me what you did and didn't like and what questions the reporters should ask Ash when he comes back. Also tell me the favorite thing your looking forward to for summer.**


End file.
